


rum ud étôc ertua'l eD

by MlleMau



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Amitié, Fin alternative, Gen, Monde à l'Envers, Mystère, Post-Season/Series 03, surnaturel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 01:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleMau/pseuds/MlleMau
Summary: [ALERTE SPOILER : Si vous n'avez pas vu la saison 3, fuyez.][Challenge "Je voudrais te revoir" du Collectif NoName] Après la fête nationale de 85, Steve était parfois distrait, le regard attiré ailleurs ; bien ailleurs. Cette fois-ci était différente des autres fois. Là, un gars de son âge, qu'il connaissait, qu'il avait côtoyé, qu'il avait vu si vivant, avait son nom inscrit sur une pierre tombale. Pourtant, il avait l'impression de l'entendre.





	rum ud étôc ertua'l eD

**Author's Note:**

> "Fais pas ton relou, laisse une review !" ou l'illustration de l'essence même du Collectif NoName, à savoir, encourager à l'écriture, qu'elle soit de fictions par ses challenges ou qu'elle soit de reviews pour nous réunir, tous ensemble. Je suis fière de faire partie de ce groupe de personnes si hétéroclites, mais à la passion commune : l'écriture. Vous ne cessez de m'encourager et vous tirez le meilleur de moi-même. Merci.
> 
> Je réponds ici au thème « Je voudrais te revoir » de l'été 2019.  
Défi de l'auteur : Quel a été le 1er fandom sur lequel vous avez écrit ? Avengers. Cette fanfiction est toujours accessible et s'appelle « Mœurs et coutumes midgardiennes » et j'en ai terriblement honte. Mais j'ai commencé par là alors, d'une certaine manière, j'y suis attachée.

**rum ud étôc ertua'l eD**

* * *

William Hargrove

1967-1985

Un peu d'humidité roula sur la pierre sculptée, si lisse que la gravure profonde attirait les gouttes, aussi minuscules soient-elles. Les lettres, des plaies infligées sans pitié au granit, résonnaient d'avantage en cris d'agonie qu'en souvenirs paisibles. L'eau qui en tombait semblait être les innombrables larmes qu'il avait vues. Se tariront-elles un jour ?

Steve enfonça avec plus de force ses poings dans les poches de son jean, tirant sur le tissu, sur la ceinture coincée par la boucle, qui cognait contre la peau de ses hanches. La tension qu'il infligeait à ses muscles l'empêchait d'avoir ce tremblement obsessionnel, impulsif, incontrôlable, qui agitait ses bras démunis. La légère douleur de la contraction remplissait cette agitation vaine et inutile, qui lui secouait si fort le corps qu'elle secouait aussi son âme - et là, elle était calme, se gonflant d'une seule émotion, forte mais durable, prenant tant d'espace qu'elle chassait les regrets et les tourments. La tristesse. Il la découvrait enfin, elle qui s'était tant cachée derrière tant d'autres choses.

Il n'y avait aucune raison particulière à sa présence. Ce n'était pas une date spéciale, ni un événement spécial, ni même une envie spéciale. En sortant du boulot, il avait juste pensé à venir. C'était ce que faisaient les gens normaux, après tout - se recueillir sur une tombe. En parlant de cueillir, ses yeux glissèrent sur les différents bouquets et fleurs déposés au pied de la pierre. Il y en avait bien plus qu'il n'imaginait, l'obligeant à rester éloigné des mots gravés. Steve se sentit con. Il n'avait pas ramené de fleurs - merde, chuchota-t-il. Il se trouvait seul au cimetière, après l'orage et la terre trempée, mais il se sentait con face à ce nom qui le regardait, un sourcil relevé et un rictus horripilant pour lui dire, Harrington, t'as merdé. Peut-être devait-il aller acheter un bouquet et revenir ensuite. Quelles fleurs choisir ? Que mettait-on sur une tombe ? Quelle taille de bouquet ? Avec un mot ou sans mot ? Et puis, c'était pas bizarre d'offrir des fleurs à un mec ?

Steve soupira lourdement, agacé par ses propres interrogations, et finalement soulagé – il se serait senti encore plus con chez un fleuriste à expliquer que ces fleurs étaient pour un type qu'il ne connaissait pas tant que ça, qui lui avait cassé la gueule et qu'il ne côtoyait pas assez pour le qualifier d'ami.

Un peu de boue salit ses baskets quand il piétina sur place. Ses yeux abandonnèrent ces stupides fleurs pour le nom gravé. Dire qu'il ne connaissait même pas son prénom - personne ne l'avait jamais appelé William, à sa connaissance. Un instant, il avait même douté être au bon endroit - sauf qu'il se rappelait parfaitement bien de l'enterrement, durant lequel Madame Byers avait d'avantage été attristée que la seule personne présente partageant un lien de parenté direct avec Billy, son père, qui avait été le premier à partir. Une pourriture. Il ne méritait pas d'avoir pour fils un homme qui avait fait un acte aussi bon et courageux que de donner sa vie pour une autre.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux, Steve eut un nouveau soupir. Depuis la fête nationale, tout se chamboulait en lui, un capharnaüm de pensées et de sentiments qui le laissait perdu, qui l'empêchait de se comprendre lui-même, comme si son cerveau avait décidé de penser dans une autre langue. Pourtant, à ce moment, devant la tombe de ce connard de Billy, ses pensées prenaient de la clarté, s'organisaient naturellement et disaient enfin la vérité. Ok : Steve était vraiment triste de sa mort, mais il avait aussi peur pour les autres, et il n'osait plus imaginer l'avenir, de crainte que celui-ci rime avec nouveau portail. En tout cas, une chose était certaine : cet avenir était condamné à se faire sans les moqueries de Billy, et étrangement, il savait qu'elles allaient lui manquer.

* * *

Un mois était passé. D'après les dires de Lucas, le 4 Août avait été un calvaire pour Max et son t-shirt Ghost Buster qui avait fini trempé. C'était compréhensible. Ce matin-là, ils s'étaient tous réveillés avec un sentiment désagréable, une réminiscence remontant à la surface après avoir pourri au fond de l'eau – décomposée, en morceaux, mais puante. Discrètement, les gosses avaient fomenté des plans pour ce jour-là, d'un côté l'équipe de Mike pour Elf, de l'autre l'équipe de Lucas pour Max, même Nancy et Jonathan avaient fait quelque chose pour Madame Byers. Aussi éprouvant fût-il de le dire à propos d'une simple fillette de 14 ans, mais Elf avait vécu suffisamment d'horreurs dans sa vie pour avoir appris à mieux les encaisser. Il en était autrement avec la rouquine, qui avait d'abord feint d'être calme et souriante, avant de craquer quand elle s'était retrouvée seule – ou presque, son petit-ami prévenant étant resté dans les parages.

Suite à cet anniversaire funèbre, la petite bande s'était concertée dans le but d'occuper tous les jours des vacances d'été, afin qu'ils soient toujours ensemble et non pas seuls à ressasser les événements, la tristesse, la douleur, les morts. Ce qui les amenait, ce 9 Août, au petit cinéma du centre-ville de Hawkins, qui avait retrouvé de sa popularité depuis un mois. Malheureusement, ils ne pouvaient pas se faufiler en douce sans payer, comme ils le faisaient avant avec le cinéma du centre commercial, mais c'était justement Steve qui les accompagnait et il avait payé leurs places en maugréant, quand même, qu'il aurait préféré aller voir _Le Dernier missile_ plutôt que _Les Aventuriers de la quatrième dimension_ – mais à l'unanimité, tous les gosses avaient décrété que la bande-annonce du film qu'il voulait aller voir était nulle. Il n'avait pas encore terminé de payer à l'accueil que le groupe de gamins surexcités était déjà parti au comptoir acheter du pop-corn et des sodas, sous les injonctions de Steve qui disait « pas trop, j'ai pas envie que vous soyez malades comme la dernière fois ». Il n'eut pour réponse que des gloussements après que Dustin avait marmonné quelque chose, ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils.

Mais il ne s'attarda pas là-dessus, car les enfants étaient déjà partis en direction de la salle de cinéma, marchant avec entrain et jacassant bruyamment. Ils passaient dans un couloir aux murs de velours rouge vieilli par la poussière, Max ouvrant la marche, Steve fermant la marche. Lorsqu'il vit de l'agitation au devant de l'attroupement, l'adulte du groupe crut bon de dire :

« Hé, arrêtez de vous chamailler, vous allez faire tomber le pop-corn !  
_ Oui, Papa Steveeee, entonnèrent en cœur les gosses dans un rire. »

Steve s'était figé, ne prêtant pas d'attention à leur réponse.

Il était debout, immobile, au milieu de ce couloir rouge, la tête tournée vers le mur à sa gauche. Les sourcils relevés d'étonnement, il regardait la surface unie, comme s'il eût vu un tableau en son centre. Mais il n'y avait rien, pas même une tâche sur le velours, juste une immense toile écarlate plate. À vrai dire, il ne regardait pas tant – il écoutait. Il avait cru entendre quelque chose, comme venant de l'autre côté du mur, étouffé par l'épaisseur de la maçonnerie, à peine perceptible qu'il crut avoir imaginé un bruit quelconque. Voulant néanmoins être certain, Steve avança d'un pas vers le velours rouge, se penchant légèrement dans le réflexe de tendre l'oreille pour capter plus précisément un son, les yeux rivés sur le tissu poussiéreux. En temps normal, il aurait simplement pensé à des techniciens et un mur trop fin, mais il avait cru entendre le prénom de Max.

« Steve ! »

Steve eut un mouvement de surprise, relevant immédiatement son regard, fixant yeux dans les yeux ce mur, à la recherche de ses secrets. Avait-il bien entendu ?

« Steve ! »

Cette fois-ci, Steve sursauta en se retournant vers Dustin, se trouvant à la porte menant à la salle de cinéma, qui le regardait, sceptique.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Le film va bientôt commencer.  
_ Ouais, ouais, j'arrive, répondit-il précipitamment. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, l'adolescent traversa les derniers mètres du couloir pour rejoindre Dustin, jetant furtivement un dernier coup d'œil au velours rouge.

* * *

La BMW rouge bordeaux se gara en crissant légèrement des pneus et un bruit de moteur sourd, de laquelle sortit son conducteur, lunettes Ray-ban sur l'arête du nez, tous les deux attirants le regard relevé de mascara de jeunes filles gloussantes passant devant. Steve leur adressa un sourire charmeur, se faisant la réflexion que celle de droite serait tout à fait le genre de Robin – mais il ne perdit pas son temps avec elles, et se dirigea vers le café où il avait déjà rendez-vous. La grande baie vitrée laissait la lumière d'été éclairer toute la salle, étroite et longue, qui mélangeait un côté rétro avec ses vieilles chaises en bois dépareillées, ses tables aux pieds sculptés et son comptoir au bois ayant perdu depuis longtemps son vernis, à un côté moderne avec sa sono, son flipper, son tableau parsemé de polaroids, et son divin ventilateur de plafond qui agitait une brise agréable sur sa peau chauffée par un soleil d'août très présent. La personne qu'il attendait n'étant pas encore arrivée – il était évidemment arrivé le premier, pour le petit effet – il s'installa au centre du café, sous les pales du ventilateur.

Enlevant ses lunettes aux verres sombres, il les coinça sur le sol de son t-shirt, d'un regard appela la serveuse pour commander un soda – il mourrait de soif avec cette chaleur. Steve observa la salle en attendant, avachi contre le dossier, détaillant la dizaine de personnes présentes. À deux tables de là, un gamin agitait frénétiquement ses doigts sur un rubik's cube, faisant des _clac clac _en continu – et ce fichu objet le stressait tellement que voir une autre personne en jouer le stressa ; sérieusement, c'était une invention du diable ce truc ! Heureusement, l'arrivée de sa boisson l'éloigna de ce spectacle angoissant, et le liquide frais lui fit du bien. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps la personne avec qui il avait rendez-vous, à qui il leva nonchalamment le bras, son coude ne se séparant pas de la table, lorsque la porte du café s'ouvrit.

« Salut Steve, merci de m'avoir invité.  
_ Y'a pas d'quoi, c'est à ça que servent les potes, le rassura-t-il d'un sourire. »

Jonathan et son air perpétuellement gêné s'installèrent en face de lui, un léger sourire de remerciement et il baissa des yeux apeurés. La veille, quand Steve était passé prendre Elf et Will pour les conduire chez Mike, il avait remarqué l'air préoccupé de l'autre adolescent, et comme il ne semblait pas vouloir parler en présence d'autres personnes, il l'avait naturellement invité à prendre un verre – entre potes. Mais même ici, en tête à tête, sans les gosses ou sa mère dans les parages, il gardait les yeux baissés et s'humecter les lèvres, apparemment réticent à se confier. Pour l'encourager, Steve s'approcha de la table, croisant les bras et prenant appui dessus, dans l'espoir de mettre Byers plus à l'aise en lui montrant qu'il était prêt à l'écouter.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? demanda Steve, ne voulant pas tourner autour du pot.  
_ Heu... »

Lorsque la serveuse approcha, Jonathan sembla saisir l'opportunité pour fuir la conversation, commandant « un coca, s'il vous plaît » avec la politesse excessive qui le caractérisait. Il croisa ensuite les yeux de Steve, qui n'avait même pas détourné le regard, le fixant les sourcils relevés pour l'inviter à parler.

« En fait, commença incertain Jonathan, ma mère, Will, Onze et moi, on a longuement parlé de quitter Hawkins. »

La nouvelle surprit Steve, qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça.

« Sérieux ? dit-il, et après une seconde, demanda : Quand ça ?  
_ D'ici quelques mois je pense. Maman a commencé à contacter des agents immobiliers, expliqua Jonathan. »

Pour le coup, Steve était un peu sur le cul. Il s'était attaché à la famille Byers, et à la p'tite Elf – ne plus les voir durant ses sorties de baby-sitting allait lui faire drôle, surtout que c'étaient les gamins les plus sages. Il quitta son appui, posant son dos contre le dossier de sa chaise, ses avant-bras sur la table. Sa tête s'agita légèrement, opinant doucement.

« Ça se comprend, dit Steve dans une phrase aux nombreux sous-entendus.  
_ Ouais, répondit l'autre avec un rire triste et amer. On aime bien Hawkins mais... il y a trop de souvenirs pour Will, pour ma mère et pour Onze.  
_ Et pour toi ? »

Jonathan leva subitement les yeux vers lui, comme surpris de cette attention à son égard. C'est ce moment que choisit la serveuse pour apporter la commande, adressant un regard aguicheur à Steve qui ne remarqua rien, toujours concentré sur son ami – si on lui avait qu'il qualifierait Byers d'ami quelques années plus tôt, il en aurait eu un fou-rire mémorable, et pourtant, il s'inquiétait sincèrement pour lui aujourd'hui.

« Et pour toi ? répéta-t-il, empêchant Jonathan de fuir la conversation.  
_ C'est ma famille, évidemment que je vais partir avec eux, répondit-il sur le ton de l'évidence. »

Cette évidence ne l'était pas tant que ça pour Steve, qui connaissait une situation familiale plutôt inexistante. Néanmoins, si la nouvelle était étonnante pour lui, cela n'expliquait pas l'air préoccupé qu'il avait pu voir chez son ami.

« Mais ? demanda Steve. »

Il n'eut pas de réponse, si ce n'est des yeux baissés. Sans qu'il n'eût à répondre, l'évidence frappa soudainement Steve.

« Nancy. »

La réaction de Jonathan fut révélatrice : il s'agita sur sa chaise, lui lança un regard penaud avec un sourire désolé, il s'humecta à nouveau les lèvres et passa une main sur sa nuque. Il ajouta, cette fois-ci avec plus de rapidité :

« Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû aborder ce sujet avec toi.  
_ Nan, nan, t'en fais pas pour ça, le rassura Steve rapidement avec un mouvement de bras, comme pour effacer quelque chose sur un tableau imaginaire. Je suis passé au-dessus de ça, et maintenant, je suis heureux de vous avoir pour amis. Tous les deux, insista-t-il. »

Cette fois-ci, il reçut pour réponse un sourire plus franc et sincère. Steve garda le silence en voyant Jonathan ouvrir la bouche, visiblement à la recherche des bons mots.

« Je l'aime vraiment, proclama Jonathan avec plus de vivacité. D'un côté, j'ai envie de partir avec ma famille, mais de l'autre... »

Il abandonnerait Nancy. Steve comprenait parfaitement – lui aussi avait aimé sincèrement Nancy, ça avait été la première pour qui il avait vraiment ressenti ça, et la voir partir avait été difficile. Mais c'était Nancy qui lui avait appris que, lorsqu'on aime une personne de tout son cœur, on est prêt à la laisser partir si c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle. Il ne doutait pas une seconde que la jeune femme comprendrait le départ de son petit-ami.

« Alors... Qu'est-ce que tu ferais, toi, à ma place ? le questionna ledit petit-ami. »

Dans un soupir dramatique, Steve reprit appui sur la table, se penchant vers son ami, comme pour lui confier un secret. Avec un sourcil ironique relevé, il lui dit d'une voix de vieux sage :

« La question n'est pas moi, ce que je ferais, mais ce que _toi_, tu vas faire. »

Son interlocuteur semblait pendu à ses lèvres, les yeux cherchant une révélation dans ces paroles. Néanmoins, Steve ajouta avec un sourire amusé :

« Après tout, c'est moi qu'elle a largué, t'es mieux placé que moi pour savoir quoi faire ! »

Il réussit à faire rire Jonathan, et son sourire se fit plus grand. La conversation s'allégea à partir de ce moment, et Steve écouta patiemment son ami, tentant de le conseiller au mieux et d'apaiser ses craintes. Ils parlèrent de relations à distance, désormais plus faciles avec le téléphone, évoquant la fameuse Suzie et riant sur les notes d'une certaine musique. À la fin, Jonathan semblait plus paisible – il était toujours inquiet quant à sa relation avec Nancy, mais il était plus confiant en l'avenir, même s'il s'avérait difficile, il pouvait désormais y voir une fin heureuse – et Steve en fut réjoui. Ils passèrent un moment agréable entre mecs, comme ils n'en avaient plus eu depuis... plus d'un mois. Avant de partir, Jonathan lui tendit un billet pour payer son verre, lui disant d'aller voir seul la serveuse, car elle n'avait pas arrêté de le regarder. Steve fut éberlué de constater qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué ça, mais que c'était _Jonathan Byers_ qui l'avait remarqué. Il adopta alors son plus beau sourire en coin en offrant à la serveuse un joli pourboire, qui lui glissa un ticket de caisse où il savait trouver son numéro de téléphone. Il quitta alors le comptoir, se tournant vers Jonathan qui l'attendait devant la porte.

« Steve ! »

Steve se figea. Sa tête se tourna instinctivement sur sa droite, rencontrant alors son propre reflet dans un miroir. À nouveau, il avait cru entendre quelqu'un l'appeler.

En sortant du cinéma trois jours plus tôt, et n'ayant rien entendu en repassant par le couloir tapissé de velours rouge, il s'était fait à l'idée qu'il avait imaginé cet appel. Le son était de toute façon trop diffus, trop faible, pour être réaliste. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être intrigué par cette illusion créée par son cerveau, car il reconnaissait...

« Steve ! Steve ! »

Son cœur s'emballa quand, cette fois, le son se reproduit, légèrement plus fort. Était-ce toujours son imagination ? Il se fixait dans ce miroir, telle une statue, alors qu'il entendait le monde continuer à bouger, la musique de la sono et les discussions des clients, et un appel à peine perceptible dans ce brouhaha, qui semblait provenir de l'autre côté du mur. Il sentait sa poitrine lui faire mal sous les battements violents, désordonnés, et sa gorge devenir sèche malgré le soda frais qu'il avait bu. Était-ce réel ?

Soudain, une femme passa devant lui, le faisant légèrement sursauter et reculer – il s'empressa de lui sourire pour paraître plus naturel, mais lorsqu'il se retourna vers Jonathan qui n'avait pas bougé, il sut à ses sourcils froncés qu'il l'avait observé se regarder dans le miroir, sans raison apparente. Pour sauver les apparences, il s'approcha avec un rire sur le bord des lèvres, posant ses doigts à la commissure de son œil gauche.

« Je viens juste de remarquer que, finalement, ma petite escapade dans une base russe secrète m'a laissé une petite cicatrice ! »

Jonathan eut un rire qui ne dupa pas l'autre adolescent. Son mensonge n'avait pas pris, mais Byers et sa politesse excessive firent comme si. En sortant du café, Steve jeta un dernier coup d'œil au miroir.

* * *

« Il était pas si mal que ça ce film, finalement.  
_ Tu m'en diras tant, répondit-elle sarcastiquement. »

Robin et Steve marchaient côte à côte, dans les ruines du centre commercial Starcourt, où les taches de sang avaient été nettoyées, n'en laissant plus de trace si ce n'était un énorme trou dans le toit. Le 4 Juillet s'éloignait de plus en plus d'eux, et les militaires qui s'occupaient de garder la zone fermée pour cacher une certaine base russe leur avaient enfin donné l'autorisation d'aller récupérer leurs effets personnels à Scoops Ahoy. Ils étaient donc rentrés à nouveau, dans ce lieu chargé de souvenirs et d'horreurs, tout d'abord dans un silence morbide qu'ils avaient vite décidé de briser par une discussion frivole. La première idée qui lui était venue en tête avait été _Les Aventuriers de la quatrième dimension_, qu'il avait vu au cinéma récemment. Robin était directement rentrée dans son jeu – parce qu'elle était attentionnée envers lui, ou parce qu'elle-même voulait éviter d'y penser, il ne saurait dire. La tête fermement tournée vers son amie, Steve évitait de regarder la petite cour où s'étaient tenus, face à face, le Flagelleur Mental et Elf et où...

« J'ai adoré la p'tite amie du héros, Ellie ! Au début, elle a tout de l'intellote moche, avec son sourire niais et ses grosses lunettes...  
_ Waow, l'interrompit d'une voix blasée Robin. Laisse-moi deviner : à la fin, elle devient une vraie bombe ?  
_ Je dirais pas ça, mais elle était mignonne ! Hé, j'suis sûre qu'elle te plairait, sourit Steve. Elle a un air de Thompson. »

Un regard en biais désabusé, qui disait à lui seul « alors là, clairement, _non_ » lui répondit. Steve n'en tint pas compte, et s'amusa à lui jeter un regard suggestif, partant alors dans des détails physiques qui firent débat entre eux deux – Robin avait tord, les gros seins, c'était quand même mieux, sérieux.

« T'as vraiment des goûts de chiotte, s'amusa Robin.  
_ Tu peux parler ! »

Se retrouver ici leur fit bizarre. Scoops Ahoy semblait tellement différent sans ses glaces et ses clients et ses uniformes hideux, et en même temps, rien ne semblait avoir changé. Les lieux étaient restés tels qu'ils les avaient laissés. Dans l'arrière-boutique, leurs petites affaires n'avaient absolument pas bougé depuis leur dernière venue. Le calme qui régnait dans ces lieux leur était pourtant totalement étranger, le centre commercial n'était habituellement jamais silencieux. Il imaginait presque Erica se pointer et, avec sa voix autoritaire, demander à goûter les différents parfums d'un ton péremptoire. Les lieux n'avaient tellement pas changé que la grille de la ventilation, par laquelle était passée la petite Sinclair, était toujours par terre. Le regard fixé dessus, Steve fut subitement extirpé de ses souvenirs par la voix de Robin :

« Hé, loser. »

Il regarda ce qu'elle tenait en mains : le tableau divisé en deux colonnes, « you rule » et « you suck », et ses petits bâtonnets à droite du tableau.

« Oh, super, répondit-il agacé. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé ici, ce truc ne pouvait pas être désatomisé ?  
_ Ça te ferait trop plaisir. »

Le petit sourire de Robin lui fit lever les yeux au ciel, et avec un petit rire, elle glissa le tableau sous son bras.

« Attends, tu comptes le prendre ?  
_ Bah oui, évidemment ! »

Cette fois-ci, il poussa un long soupir qui fit franchement rire son amie. Elle n'avait visiblement pas l'intention d'oublier son petit jeu, et lui continuerait à en souffrir – ou pas, maintenant qu'il n'était plus obligé de porter ce stupide chapeau de marin, ses chances avec les filles risquaient d'aller mieux, la serveuse du café étant un bon exemple. Revigoré par le souvenir, il lui lança finalement un regard de défi.

« T'inquiète, je prendrais ma revanche et tu n'auras bientôt plus assez de place dans la colonne « you rule » ! »

Le tableau sous le bras pour Robin, quelques babioles entassées dans ses mains pour Steve, ils regagnèrent la porte vitrée de Scoops Ahoy avec leurs quelques effets personnels.

« On verra ça, répondit-elle d'un ton sournois.  
_ Quoi ? Tu doutes de moi ? »

La porte définitivement fermée sur leur ancien lieu de travail, ils évitaient à nouveau de regarder vers la cour en s'éloignant.

« Carrément. En fait, je suis prête à parier que j'arriverais à emballer une fille avant toi. »

Il bougonna, vexé, faisant rire de bon cœur son amie.

Soudain, Steve se figea et se retourna vers la porte qu'ils venaient de fermer.

Commençant à avoir l'habitude désormais, il anticipa et refit face à Robin, coinçant ses quelques babioles contre son torse, son autre main libérée farfouilla dans la poche de son jean.

« En fait, j'ai oublié quelque chose. Tiens, t'as qu'à m'attendre dans la voiture, dit-il en lui tendant ses clefs.  
_ T'es sérieux ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux ronds.  
_ Ouais, dit-il sur le ton de l'évidence. »

Avec un étonnant sérieux, Robin attrapa les clefs, presque avec révérence.

« Steve, ça me touche beaucoup, murmura-t-elle. Je t'apprécie énormément, et voir que notre amitié est si précieuse pour toi...  
_ Tu restes côté passager, la prévint-il d'un doigt menaçant.  
_ Hum ! J'aurais essayé, ricana-t-elle. »

Il attendit quelques instants que Robin s'éloignât, et quand il jugea la distance suffisante, il se retourna vers Scoops Ahoy, la posture tendue. Cette fois-ci, il était sûr d'entendre ce que d'autres n'entendaient pas. Le bruit d'un coup puissant qu'on eût fracassé sur les vitres, qui vibrèrent sous le choc, l'onde se répandant sur la porte qui frémit sur ses gonds. Impossible que Robin n'ait pas pu l'entendre – et pourtant, elle n'avait pas eu le moindre petit sursaut. Que se passait-il ? Steve avait écarté son imagination, c'était d'avantage que cela. Dès lors, il avait eu deux hypothèses : soit des hallucinations, soit... Après avoir affronté des démorgorgons et le Flagelleur Mental, il était désormais plus enclin aux événements surréalistes.

D'un pas lent, presque prudent, et ses yeux scrutant l'intérieur éclairé de Scoops Ahoy, Steve s'avança en écoutant attentivement. Le silence régnait. Il ouvrit la porte refermée quelques secondes plus tôt, lâcha ses affaires sur la première table sans quitter du regard la salle, une tension habitant chacun de ses gestes.

« Hé oh. »

Il crut presque entendre un écho. Il n'y eut aucun bruit. Ce silence l'oppressait. Il avait l'impression d'être observé, pourtant. Avançant jusqu'au comptoir, il appela à nouveau, plus fort :

« Y'a quelqu'un ? »

Steve jeta un coup d'œil à l'arrière du bâtiment exigu, à travers la lucarne – mais il n'y avait personne, ni aucun bruit. Il croyait entendre les battements de son cœur affolé, tant les lieux étaient calmes.

Derrière le comptoir, dans ce manteau épais et collant de silence, il s'apprêta à faire quelque chose – quelque chose qui changerait tout. Sa pomme d'Adam s'agita lorsqu'il déglutit. Il allait concrétiser cette pensée absurde, aberrante, absolue, qu'il avait peine à ne serait-ce que penser, qu'il ne parvenait pas à accepter, à croire – mais Steve allait le faire, le dire.

« Billy ? appela-t-il, en tournant la tête vers l'entrée, d'où était provenu le bruit. »

Sa respiration s'était accélérée à ce son – à cette idée. Steve ressentait une profonde tristesse, un profond désespoir et une profonde horreur à cette idée et à tout ce qu'elle impliquait, mais il ne pouvait plus la nier. Même si la vérité était douloureuse, il devait l'accepter : cette voix qu'il avait entendu l'appeler était celle de Billy. Il la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Était-ce possible ? Ses certitudes avaient été détruites par tout ce qu'il avait vu jusqu'à présent, un simple non à sa question ne le convainquait plus. Il l'avait vu possédé et se relever après avoir subi ce qu'un corps humain normal n'aurait pas pu supporter, il l'avait vu posséder une force surhumaine sous le contrôle du Flagelleur Mental, et il avait vu tant d'autres choses que l'idée, folle, que Billy soit encore vivant, quelque part, de l'autre côté du mur, lui semblait plausible.

Mais le silence continua de régner. Il n'entendit plus cette voix l'appeler par son prénom, il n'entendit pas plus le verre vibrer, et tous ses doutes l'envahirent à nouveau. Il poussa un lourd soupir, passa une main dans ses cheveux et partit d'un pas fuyant.

« Tu deviens fou, Steve... se murmura-t-il à lui-même. »

Avant de partir, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la cour, où s'était trouvé le corps – le _cadavre_ – de Billy, et à la vitre désormais silencieuse de Scoops Ahoy.

* * *

Après Scoops Ahoy, Steve guettait le moindre bruit, le moindre son sortant de l'ordinaire, accordant peu d'attention au reste, attirant ainsi celles de Robin et Jonathan, intrigués par ses rêveries. Le lendemain, il s'était à nouveau rendu sur la tombe de Billy – _William_ Hargrove – dans un fol espoir que, peut-être... Finalement, il s'était retrouvé comme un idiot devant la pierre et les fleurs, à espérer quelque chose d'aussi insensé que de voir son fantôme sortir du sol pour lui expliquer _pourquoi_ il entendait parfois sa voix depuis plus d'une semaine. Il s'était bien rendu compte de l'absurdité de cette tentative – mais que pouvait-il faire de plus ? Il ne savait pas comment réagir, que faire, où aller, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire pour entendre à nouveau Billy, ni même s'il pouvait se considérer encore comme saint d'esprit en cherchant à entrer en contact avec un mort. Merde, maintenant il se prenait pour un fichu voyant, il ne lui manquait plus qu'une boule de cristal et des châles.

Le jour suivant, pourtant, le rassura sur sa santé mentale, mais l'inquiéta d'avantage.

Il était à peine 6 heures passées, la nuit parvenait à sa fin et Steve dormait tant bien que mal, malgré la chaleur de l'été, les draps jetés à terre durant la nuit. Son sommeil était léger, accablé par la température étouffante d'une pièce fermée – pas question d'ouvrir la fenêtre et se faire dévorer par les moustiques, il détestait quand ça le démangeait. Se retournant en soupirant d'aise par la brise que provoqua son mouvement, il fit face aux premiers rayons du soleil qui perçaient le verre de sa fenêtre pour s'étendre sur son plafond. Malgré les premières lueurs, le quartier était d'un calme religieux, preuve qu'il était encore trop tôt pour que personne ne dormît pas plus.

Néanmoins, un son résonna subitement dans sa chambre.

« Steve ! »

Pourtant peu enclin à se réveiller si tôt, l'adolescent ouvrit instantanément les yeux. Un sursaut violent de son corps le réveilla, accélérant brusquement le rythme de son cœur. Il lui fallut une seconde pour être pleinement conscient.

« STEVE ! »

De tous les appels qu'il avait entendus, celui-ci contenait le plus d'urgence. Steve se redressa dans son lit. Malgré ses pupilles encore fragiles à la lumière, il fixa avec détermination la fenêtre. Ébloui, il avait pourtant vu, fugacement, de l'autre côté du mur, une silhouette sombre se détacher d'un ciel rouge, il pouvait le jurer que ce n'était pas son imagination, ni même les tâches sombres d'une rétine brûlée par une lumière trop vive, mais bel et bien une _personne_. Qu'importe que l'instant suivant – presque immédiatement, tant ce fut rapide – il ne voyait plus rien.

La respiration soudainement accélérée par l'adrénaline, Steve sauta hors de son lit, manquant de tomber en se prenant les pieds dans le drap à terre, se jeta sur sa fenêtre, l'ouvrant avec tant de force que le loquet se brisa, passa la tête dehors, criant dans le silence matinal.

« Billy ! »

Steve cria, plus fort encore.

« Billy ! »

Et plus fort encore.

« BILLY ! »

Lorsqu'un chien du quartier aboya bruyamment, et qu'aucune réponse ne lui parvint, Steve se tut.

Sa décision fut alors prise. Il rentra, ferma la fenêtre comme il put sans le loquet, courut à sa penderie, prit les premières fringues qu'il trouva, enfila le pantalon, commença à descendre, tomba de quelques marches, se blessa la cheville, ignora la douleur, enfila un débardeur, attrapa ses clefs, sortit de la maison, rentra dans la maison, attrapa ses chaussures, essaya de les mettre à cloche-pied, s'adossa à sa portière pour finir de les mettre, entra dans sa voiture, mit le contact, fit sa marche arrière, et accéléra si fort que le moteur vrombit dans une plainte. Il conduisit à pleine vitesse, grillant les stop, freinant à peine aux virages, effrayant d'autres personnes et se faisant klaxonner, et sorti de la ville, il appuya pied au plancher sur la longue route en ligne droite. C'est ainsi qu'il arriva, échevelé, le moteur fumant sous l'effort, chez les Byers.

C'est un Steve au bord de la crise de nerf qui porta de violents coups de poing à la porte. Madame Byers lui ouvrit avec un regard inquiet, surprise par sa présence.

« Steve ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en le détaillant.  
_ Je dois voir Elfe. »

Si c'était possible, le visage de Joyce se fit plus sérieux encore. Comprenant les implications d'une telle demande et la gravité de ces implications, elle ne demanda rien de plus avant de retourner à l'intérieur pour aller réveiller la jeune fille. Steve, lui, préféra rester dehors, profitant encore de la fraîcheur matinale pour tenter de se calmer, un tic nerveux agitant sa jambe. Il lui sembla attendre longtemps – trop longtemps – une éternité – avant d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau. Il se retourna aussitôt vers une Elfe en pyjama, les cheveux en bataille mais les yeux parfaitement éveillés et vifs. Steve était trop pressé pour attendre quelques secondes qu'elle vienne à lui, et en deux enjambées démesurément grandes, il la rejoignit.

« Elfe, j'ai entendu Billy. »

Il vit les épaules de la fillette s'affaisser et son regard devenir plus doux. Sa voix était compatissante.

« Steve...  
_ Attends. Je sais ce que tu vas dire – que c'est impossible. Je _sais_, Elfe. J'ai moi-même du mal à l'accepter, mais c'est la _vérité_. »

Sa voix était tendue, mais forte, comme si elle pouvait rendre ses paroles plus tangibles.

« J'ai entendu Billy. La première fois, j'ai cru que c'était mon imagination. La deuxième fois, j'ai commencé à douter. La troisième fois, j'ai voulu y croire. Mais ce matin, Elfe, c'était _réel_. »

Elle l'écoutait, le regard triste, s'agiter dans ses propos.

« Je sais que, normalement, c'est impossible. Mais bordel ! On a affronté des démons venus d'un autre monde, on a vu un monstre contrôler des personnes, alors qu'est-ce qui est encore normal ? Ça paraît dingue, je sais, et je n'ai strictement aucune explication logique mais... »

Le rythme soutenu de Steve ralentit peu à peu. Il fit une pause, puis reprit, avec le visage et la voix plus déterminés que jamais :

« Billy est coincé dans le Monde à l'Envers, et il a besoin de notre aide. »

Les narines frémissantes, les joues rouges, les lèvres pincées et les yeux ronds, il la fixait sans ciller. Totalement immobile, les muscles bandés, comme prêts à bondir, il attendait avec fermeté la réponse de la seule capable de l'aider, il le savait. Qu'importe sa volonté, Steve était douloureusement conscient de son impuissance. Il lui était impossible de retrouver Billy, il lui était impossible d'ouvrir un portail, il lui état impossible d'entrer dans le Monde à l'Envers. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne capable de tout cela – et la vie de Billy dépendrait de sa réponse, là, maintenant.

Elfe le regardait avec tristesse et douceur, les yeux humides, et c'est avec des lèvres tremblantes qu'elle lui murmura avec tant de délicatesse qu'on eût dit une mère rassurant son enfant après un cauchemar :

« Steve... Billy est _mort_. »

Il eut un rire amer. Sa tête se tourna un instant à droite, sa jambe s'agita à nouveau, mais il revint avec la même détermination.

« J'ai vu son _cadavre_, dit-il durement. Je suis allé à son enterrement, putain ! »

Il passa ses deux mains sur sa tête, souffla vivement pour laisser s'échapper son tourment, en vain. Il attrapa ensuite les épaules de la jeune fille, se penchant pour la regarder dans les yeux, et avec une voix plus adoucie, laissant percevoir sa propre détresse, Steve déclara :

« Mais je _l'ai entendu_. »

Elfe ne lui répondit pas. Des larmes avaient commencé à couler sur ses joues pâles – il s'en voulait de lui faire subir ça, mais il le fallait. Les secondes s'égrenèrent dans le silence. Il attendit un long moment, ne la quittant pas des yeux. Quand elle ouvrit la bouche, il comprit.

« Tu ne me crois pas, l'interrompit-il.  
_ Steve... »

Cela lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans la poitrine. Il sentit la douleur de son cœur se serrant de désespoir. Elle était la seule... Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il se sentait simplement dépassé, déboussolé, désorienté, débordé, et si perdu. Il n'osait imaginer comment se sentait Billy, seul là-bas, ignoré par Steve qui croyait au début à son imagination. Cette pensée le revigora. Même s'il n'avait jamais pu supporter cette tête de con, il n'abandonnerait pas Billy. Se redressant avec une ténacité nouvelle, il laissa là Elfe pour regagner sa voiture.

« Steve, attends ! l'appela-t-elle. »

Il l'ignora, elle courut après lui, tentant de lui attraper la main.

« Steve ! sanglotait-elle. »

Elle parvint à agripper son bras lorsqu'il ouvrit la portière, et Steve se tourna vers elle.

« Je ne l'abandonnerais pas. »

Lentement, elle le lâcha, et Steve partit.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, la BMW rouge bordeaux se garait dans un coin du parking autrefois rempli désormais vide du centre commercial Starcourt. À l'intérieur, son conducteur regardait, circonspect, les environs. Il semblait seul, mais ce n'était qu'une illusion. Des barrières formaient une ligne devant les entrées. Ce qui avait été son lieu de travail n'était plus qu'un immense bâtiment abandonné, dont les travaux n'avaient pas commencé, un mois et demi après sa destruction partielle, une ruine protégée de quelques cadenas. Cependant, ses sous-sols devaient se trouver dans un état complètement différent, à n'en pas douter...

Steve sortit de sa voiture après avoir inspecté les lieux. Il ne doutait pas qu'à certains angles, bien cachées, devaient se trouver des caméras, que derrière des portes, bien silencieux, devaient se trouver des hommes armés prêts à surgir, mais il ne laisserait pas ces idiots l'arrêter. Sortant un coupe-boulon de son coffre, l'adolescent traversa le grand parking vide de Starcourt d'un pas lourd et rapide. Entrer dans le centre commercial en lui-même fut facile, mais la base russe en fut autrement. Après que Madame Hopper avait réussi à fermer le portail, des hommes et des femmes qui ne semblaient pas tout à fait des militaires avaient investi les lieux, prenant un visage bienveillant à leurs égards en les confiant aux secours, mais il savait qu'ils étaient encore là, surveillant et étudiant les secrets de ces lieux. Il ne fut alors pas surpris de voir les traces de leur présence dans cet immense dédale, mais fort d'une expérience si terrible qu'il en gardait un souvenir inoubliable, Steve savait par où passer. Seule la salle du portail l'inquiétait : serait-elle sous bonne garde ?

Il fut surpris de constater que non. En se faufilant dans la pièce, Steve remarqua néanmoins que toutes les machineries avaient été enlevées – peut-être pour être étudiées ailleurs ? (ça l'arrangeait bien) – laissant une immense pièce vide. Il se souvenait encore de ce qu'il avait aperçu ici – les grandes consoles remplies de boutons de toutes les couleurs, les scientifiques à blouses blanches qui travaillaient, la monstrueuse machine expulsant une lumière vive, la faille infernale qui zébrait un mur imposant – mais tout était à la fois différent et ressemblant aujourd'hui. Il n'y avait plus de consoles, plus de scientifiques, plus de machine, mais il y avait toujours cette zébrure. Elle ne semblait plus ouverte, ce n'était plus qu'une grosse trace noire, comme une plaie s'étant refermée, mais laissant un vestige : une horrible cicatrice.

Steve s'en approcha lentement, avec une crainte légitime – de ce qu'il en savait, le Shérif était mort _ici_. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas la marque noire alors qu'il descendait les escaliers. Elle lui rappelait cruellement son escapade chez les démogorgons.

Pouvait-elle s'ouvrir à nouveau ? Allait-elle s'ouvrir, là, à ce moment précis, à cause de sa présence ? Depuis qu'il avait accepté cette idée folle que Billy fût coincé là-bas, Steve était conscient de ce que cela impliquait – mais tout de suite, il faisait pleinement face aux conséquences possibles. Elles le tétanisaient. Ouvrir à Billy, oui, mais après ? Si les démogorgons ou le Flagelleur Mental en profitaient pour passer ? Si quelque chose de _pire_ en profitait pour passer ? Face au mur zébré, à deux mètres de distance, les pas de Steve s'étaient arrêtés – de peur, oui, avec certitude. Il n'osait pas s'approcher d'avantage.

« Steve ! »

Steve bondit vers le mur, plaquant ses deux mains sur la cicatrice.

« Billy ! »

Une éruption d'émotions éclata en lui : incrédulité, soulagement, peur, joie, effroi, euphorie, impuissance, espoir et détermination. Il croyait halluciner mais eut la certitude d'avoir pris la bonne décision, il imaginait à peine les dangers d'un tel monde mais Billy avait su en réchapper jusque là, il n'osait penser à la solitude et au désespoir qu'on pouvait ressentir seul là-bas mais se réjouissait d'être présent pour lui, il ne savait foutrement pas comment il allait le sortir de là mais il finirait bien par trouver, dût-il briser ce mur morceau par morceau avec une pioche à s'en déchirer les phalanges.

Steve se tenait contre le portail refermé, presque collé à la surface pour mieux entendre la voix étouffée de Billy, comme – non, pas comme, elle _provenait_ de l'autre côté du mur.

« Steve ! Aide-moi ! criait-il. »

L'interpellé sentit son cœur se serrer à ces mots – ils semblaient si désespérés.

« Je te sortirais de là ! Je te le promets ! répondit-il. »

Steve criait ses mots, autant pour se faire entendre à travers l'épaisseur du mur, que pour assurer la véracité de sa promesse.

« Dépêche-toi ! L'Ombre reprend des forces ! Elle me traque ! »

Il fut saisi un instant par la terreur.

« Quelle ombre ? lui cria-t-il. »

Mais le silence fut sa seule réponse.

« Billy ? »

Il fut soudain prit par la panique, et réitéra ses appels :

« Billy ? Billy ! »

Criant plus fort, Steve s'époumonait face au mur noirci, en vain. La voix de Billy ne perça plus le monde qui les séparait, laissant un goût amer d'une discussion trop courte, d'un soulagement de l'entendre trop bref, et il continua de l'appeler, espérant le faire revenir. Ses poings cognaient contre la zébrure noire, frappant cette cruelle porte afin qu'elle s'ouvrît, en vain.

« Les mains derrière la tête ! Lentement ! »

L'adolescent fit volte-face en entendant cette voix lourde de menace venir de derrière lui. La panique accéléra sa respiration en voyant des hommes habillés en noir, portant un attirail militaire impressionnant et des dizaines d'armes pointées sur lui. On continuait de lui crier de mettre les mains derrière la tête, de s'éloigner du mur et de se mettre lentement à genoux, et les menaces à peine dissimulées le rendirent docile. Il se retrouva bientôt encerclé par des hommes au visage en parti masqué par des casques, l'allure menaçante et dont les mitraillettes le tenaient en joug, lui criant de ne pas faire de gestes brusques, de se mettre à genoux, de rester là, de ne pas bouger, de garder la tête basse, sinon ils tirent et...

« Monsieur Harrington ? s'étonna une voix plus douce. »

À son nom, Steve tourna instantanément la tête sur sa gauche. Au milieu de tous ces hommes noirs armés menaçants, qui lui flanquaient la trouille de sa vie – après les démogorgons quand même – se trouvait un homme aux cheveux grisonnants, aux habits de civil surmontés d'une blouse blanche, et d'un air avenant auquel il s'accrocha vivement, comme à la recherche d'un ami au milieu d'un champ de bataille. L'homme en blouse blanche fit un geste de la main, et toutes les armes à feu s'abaissèrent, pointant le sol.

« Mais que faîtes-vous ici ? demanda-t-il. »

Comme il s'approchait, il tendit la main vers Steve, l'invitant à se relever. L'inconnu eut un sourire espiègle, se penchant légèrement vers lui.

« Vous savez que vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il avec le ton de celui faisant une blague.  
_ Oui, je sais, Monsieur... commença, incertain, Steve.  
_ Docteur Owens, se présenta-t-il. Nous nous sommes rencontrés le jour de la fête nationale. »

L'adolescent se figea devant le sourire affable de l'homme. Il n'avait pas le moindre souvenir de lui – il en déduisit qu'il avait fait partie de l'équipe médicale qui les avait pris en charge. Comment pouvait-il parler avec autant de légèreté de ce funeste jour ?

« Que faîtes-vous là, mon garçon ? redemanda le docteur, cette fois-ci avec une mine soucieuse. »

Peut-être pourrait-il l'aider ? Voyant là l'occasion d'obtenir de l'aide dans une entreprise qui lui semblait impossible, Steve se lança.

« Écoutez, je sais que ça peut paraître dingue mais... mais j'entends Billy ! Billy Hargrove ! Je n'y croyais pas moi-même au début, mais j'entends sa voix, et je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il est resté coincé là-bas, de l'autre côté du mur, et qu'il court un grave danger ! Il faut qu'on le sorte de là, il faut qu'on le sauve ! »

Le visage du docteur se fit plus sérieux encore, et Steve crut un instant qu'il le croyait, qu'il allait l'aider-

« Steve, mon garçon... »

Owens prit un air compatissant, et le cœur dudit garçon se serra. On ne le croyait pas.

« Vous avez vécu des événements traumatisants. Vous avez vu un jeune homme de votre âge, un camarade de classe, peut-être un ami... partir de la pire des façons. »

Steve soupira, baissant la tête. La main légère du docteur se posa sur son bras, pour l'inviter à le regarder.

« N'importe qui serait traumatisé par une telle expérience. Vous n'avez pas à affronter cette épreuve seul, Steve. Je peux vous aider. »

Le sourire de l'adulte était gentil, mais il ne faisait que frustrer et énerver d'avantage Steve.

« Non, non, ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut aider – c'est _Billy _qu'il faut aider ! »

Pourquoi personne ne le croyait-il ? Lui-même avait eu du mal à y croire, il l'admettait – mais toutes ces personnes avaient vu les mêmes choses que lui, des créatures surnaturelles et des portails menant à d'autres mondes, alors pourquoi n'étaient-elles pas capable d'envisager l'impossible comme lui ? On le croyait fou, comme un pauvre traumatisé de guerre qui n'est pas méchant mais juste triste, un enfant qu'il fallait consoler et réconforter. Steve avait entendu la voix de Billy, il ne l'avait pas imaginé comme tout le monde le pensait. Il savait que ce n'était pas son imagination ou une hallucination – d'une part parce que c'était bien trop réaliste, d'autre part parce que s'il devait halluciner, son subconscient n'aurait pas choisi cet enfoiré de Billy qui lui avait tout de même cassé la gueule.

« Mon garçon... dit la voix pleine de compassion. Billy Hargrove est mort et-  
_ Je sais ! s'énerva Steve. Mais je ne suis pas fou, je l'ai entendu ! »

Il ne remarqua pas les hommes armés se tendre à son éclat de voix, toujours prêts à agir. Il ne voyait que les yeux aimables du docteur, qui pourrait peut-être l'aider si seulement il le croyait.

« Je vous crois, Steve. »

Il ne le croyait pas.

« Et si nous allions en parler autour d'un verre de thé glacé ? proposa avec entrain Owens en l'invitant d'une main. »

Steve poussa un lourd soupir audible. Ainsi, personne ne l'aiderait, il devait se débrouiller seul. Il avait fait une promesse et comptait l'honorer. Abandonnant la lutte contre ce docteur, il passa ses mains sur sa tête en inspirant profondément. Il savait ce qu'il allait faire.

« Non ça va, je vais bien, assura-t-il d'une voix faussement calme. Je m'en vais, je n'ai pas le droit d'être là après tout.  
_ C'est comme vous voulez, mon garçon, lui sourit-il. Cependant, si vous voulez en parler... »

Le docteur Owens sortit d'une de ses poches une petite carte blanche qu'il tendit à l'adolescent. Dessus, il était écrit son nom et son numéro de téléphone.

« Je vous écouterais. Il n'y a pas de honte à ressentir le besoin de parler à quelqu'un, vous savez, le rassura-t-il.  
_ Merci, répondit laconiquement Steve. »

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la marque noire avant de s'en aller.

* * *

La nuit tombait sur Hawkins. L'air était encore chaud, agité par une légère brise salvatrice. Les habitants sortaient profiter de la fraîcheur du soir. Au volant de sa voiture, Steve sortait également, cette fois-ci à une vitesse convenable afin de ne pas attirer l'attention – autant ne pas se faire arrêter par la police, avec ce qu'il avait dans son coffre. On eût pu croire à une personne commanditant un meurtre. Toute la journée, Steve avait réfléchi à ses options – et finalement la pioche n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, compte tenu de sa situation. Il s'était rendu au magasin de bricolage et, à défaut d'une pioche, il avait trouvé une hache. Son esprit logique comprenait l'absurdité de l'idée et envisageait l'échec, mais il chassait cette voix rationnelle. Il ne pouvait pas perdre espoir – peut-être que quelques coups suffiront à rouvrir le portail, comme si sa surface était fine, que la zébrure noire n'était qu'un fin tissu et que, derrière, le passage se dévoilerait. La voix de Billy arrivait bien à percer le mur de béton. Il rendrait possible ce qui était impossible.

Le temps de trajet jusqu'au centre commercial fut suffisant pour laisser la noirceur de la nuit envelopper l'Indiana. Après son escapade repérée plus tôt dans la journée, il ne doutait pas que les lieux seraient autrement plus surveillés. En arrivant près du bâtiment, il coupa ses phares, avançant lentement à l'aveuglette, sans trop s'approcher. Il se gara dans un coin sombre, pour être sûr de ne pas être vu. Cependant, cette fois-ci, Steve ne se précipita pas. Il demeura de longues secondes dans sa voiture, observant la façade éteinte de Starcourt. Toute la journée il avait réfléchi à ce moment-là, et il était temps. Plus que jamais déterminé, il attrapa sa lampe torche et sortit. Dans son coffre, il attrapa sa nouvelle hache. Mais quand il se retourna pour se diriger vers le centre commercial, il sursauta en voyant, à une dizaine de mètres de lui, le faisceau d'une lampe torche qui s'approchait de lui. Avait-il déjà été repéré ?

« Merde, se murmura-t-il à lui-même. »

L'adolescent se dépêcha de fermer le coffre, éteignit sa lampe torche et, prenant sa nouvelle arme de destruction de portail, fit le tour de sa voiture d'un pas qui se voulait silencieux. Il attendit que la – ou les – personne s'approchât pour passer de l'autre côté et, il l'espérait, s'échapper sans être vu. Contournant sa BMW, il réussit à s'éloigner, pas après pas, sans attirer la lumière sur lui.

« C'est sa voiture, dit une voix qu'il reconnut. »

Steve s'arrêta, se retournant vers l'autre personne.

« Il ne doit pas être loin, ajouta une voix féminine qu'il reconnut également. »

Il fronça les sourcils, se redressa et ralluma sa lampe torche, qu'il pointa vers les deux intrus.

« Jonathan ? Elfe ? »

Ses deux amis se retournèrent au son de sa voix, éblouis par sa lumière ils levèrent les mains devant leurs yeux.

« Oh, pardon. »

Steve baissa sa lampe, la lumière éclairait par-dessous les deux visages connus. Surpris était un euphémisme pour qualifier sa réaction. Il s'était attendu à des hommes habillés de noir et armés, peut-être même au Docteur Owens, mais pas à eux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? leur demanda-t-il.  
_ Elfe m'a tout raconté, expliqua Jonathan. On savait que tu viendrais ici, alors on t'a attendu. »

Abasourdi par de telles paroles, Steve regarda tour à tour Jonathan et Elfe. Ils l'avaient attendu ?

« Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes là ?  
_ Plutôt, oui. »

Il imaginait aisément les très nombreuses heures à rester ici, attendant qu'une BMW rouge bordeaux se pointe, sous la chaleur de l'été et sans rien pour tuer le temps. Steve n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi ils étaient là, peut-être était-ce même pour l'arrêter, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'être tout de même touché par la patience dont ils avaient fait preuve pour _lui_. Il leur adressa un sourire, qui disait à la fois pardon et à la fois merci, qui était gêné et qui était soucieux, mais dont la sincérité était nettement visible.

« Et pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes là ? leur demanda-t-il.  
_ On est venus pour t'aider, répondit Jonathan. »

En réponse, il leva les deux sourcils. Aider à faire quoi ? Ses deux amis échangèrent un long regard, et ce fut Elfe qui parla :

« Je te crois, quand tu me dis que tu entends quelque chose.  
_ Mais ? »

Ils se regardèrent à nouveau. Jonathan reprit :

« Mais il faut envisager toutes les possibilités. Nous aussi, on aimerait que Billy soit encore en vie (et il savait qu'il parlait au nom d'Elfe pour cela), mais on ne peut pas se permettre d'exclure les autres possibilités. »

Il y eut un silence.

« Le Flagelleur Mental a possédé Billy, peut-être qu'il peut... imiter sa voix, expliqua Elfe. Peut-être qu'un infime morceau a survécu à la fermeture du portail et t'a choisi comme hôte, et qu'il te manipule pour te forcer à le faire revenir. »

Steve déglutit avec difficulté.

« Je préfère mon option, dit-il d'une voix blanche.  
_ Moi aussi, sourit Elfe. C'est pour ça qu'on vient avec toi. »

Il mentirait s'il disait que les paroles de la gamine ne l'avaient pas refroidi. Il n'avait pas pensé à ces possibilités en particulier – mais l'idée d'être le nouvel hôte de ce monstre lui glaça le sang. Sa peau le démangeait subitement, à cause de son imagination trop fertile qu'il rejeta violemment en se répétant mentalement toutes les étapes de son plan, la raison faisant fuir une sensation fictive malvenue. Finalement, il était enchanté d'avoir la compagnie de ses deux amis. Il avait passé la journée avec un poids sur l'estomac, la lourdeur de la solitude, qui s'allégeait en regardant les visages de Jonathan et – il fallait être honnête, surtout celui d'Elfe.

La présence de la jeune fille se révéla plus indispensable qu'il ne l'imaginât – elle était un véritable sésame pour pénétrer dans l'ancienne base russe. Du fait de son intrusion le matin même, la sécurité avait, semblait-il, doublé, et il lui aurait été impossible de se faufiler ni vu ni connu à nouveau. Mais si le Docteur Owens – qui semblait presque l'attendre, merde, il détestait ces psy qui pouvaient entrer dans sa tête – semblait décidé à ne pas laisser faire Steve, il paraissait également moins assuré face au produit d'expérimentations visant à donner des superpouvoirs à des personnes et qui avait déjà prouvé sa valeur par le passé face au Monde à l'Envers et à ses créatures. La situation était incongrue, quand on considérait cet homme adulte, au titre de docteur et visiblement à la tête de cette petite organisation secret défense, balbutiant devant une fillette de quatorze ans qui, pour sa défense, avait un regard très inquiétant quand elle y mettait du cœur à l'ouvrage. Steve fut épaté par le pouvoir que semblait avoir Elfe sur ceux qui avaient pleinement conscience de son potentiel – elle parvint à convaincre Owens de les laisser accéder à la salle du portail, tous les trois.

Ils marchèrent tous dans le silence – et le trajet fut pourtant long. Seul Jonathan se risqua à faire un commentaire à Steve, à propos de la base secrète qu'il découvrait et où, il le savait, son ami avait été torturé puis drogué. Ce terrible souvenir parut à son propriétaire bien piètre, comparé à ce que vivait Billy, d'après son imagination. Néanmoins, arrivés à la fameuse salle, Steve ignora les hommes casqués et armés qui l'avaient menacé plus tôt dans la journée pour passer devant, marchant d'un pas si rapide, courant presque dans les escaliers de fer, le regard rivé sur l'immense zébrure noire.

« Billy ! Billy ! »

C'était presque avec joie qu'il avait plaqué ses mains sur le mur et hurlé le prénom de cet enfoiré, s'attendant à une réponse. Il était sûr que Billy allait lui répondre rapidement. Mais aucune voix grave ne lui répondit. Les secondes passant une à une, il perdit, millimètre par millimètre, son sourire. Son euphorie retombait, et avec elle, le regard brûlant de trois personnes derrière lui lui brûlait la nuque. La nervosité le gagnait, et avec elle, l'incertitude que Billy revienne ici à temps. Avec moins d'entrain, il l'appela à nouveau.

« Billy ! »

Durant le silence qui suivit, Steve espéra à nouveau une réponse – qui ne vint pas. Cette fois-ci, une tension se répandit dans tout son corps, celle de la peur de ne pas pouvoir aider Billy, et celle de la mortification de ne pas pouvoir prouver à ses amis et au fichu docteur qu'il n'était pas fou – ou possédé par le Flagelleur Mental. Totalement embarrassé, il refusa obstinément de se retourner pour croiser le regard compatissant de trois personnes – pas tant que la voix de Billy ne percerait pas à nouveau la frontière du mur.

« Billy ? »

À son grand désarroi, sa voix lui fit défaut, plus hésitante dans son appel. Totalement dépassé par la situation, Steve ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment entrer en contact avec Billy – et voilà qu'il utilisait des expressions de voyante, c'en était pathétique – si ce n'était en criant comme un fou face à un mur. À chaque fois, le premier à appeler l'autre avait été Billy. Il avait cru naïvement qu'en l'appelant à son tour, tout irait à merveille, mais la pensée insidieuse que l'inverse était impossible, et qu'il resterait sans réponse face à trois regards inquisiteurs, brisait ses convictions. Dans un sursaut de détermination, il reprit néanmoins avec une voix forte et sûre d'elle :

« BILLY ! »

Ou peut-être était-ce une voix teintée de désespoir ? Se tenant irrémédiablement tourné vers la marque noire, l'adolescent ne voulait absolument pas se retourner. Il savait que sa ténacité ne faisait qu'empirer les choses, qu'il lui faudrait bien faire face à Elfe, à Jonathan et au docteur Owens, mais il fut lâche. Ce fut la voix calme de Jonathan qui le fit se retourner :

« Steve ?  
_ Laissez-lui quelques minutes, il ne sait peut-être pas qu'on est là ! »

Faisant à nouveau face au mur, il cogna son poing fermé contre le béton.

« Billy ! »

Steve déglutit lorsqu'un énième silence lui répondit. Sans les voir, il savait qu'Owens lançait des regards conciliants à ses amis, que Jonathan baissait les yeux, gêné, et qu'Elfe le fixait avec tristesse. Il voyait parfaitement leur tête dans ses pensées, et ça le fit enrager. Ses mâchoires se contractèrent. Il ne voulait pas de leur pitié, de leur compassion et de leur empathie, il voulait leur aide ! Était-ce si difficile à comprendre ? Il voulait qu'on ouvre ce portail, pour permettre à Billy de sortir de cet enfer. Et il voulait que Billy lui réponde – pourquoi l'avait-il appelé tant de fois pour, finalement, ne pas lui répondre quand c'était lui qui l'appelait ? Se foutait-il de sa gueule ? Sous la colère, sa voix se teinta d'agacement :

« Billy ! »

À nouveau, aucune réponse. Steve murmura à lui-même « merde, connard, réponds » sans savoir s'il pouvait être entendu des autres personnes, sans savoir comment être entendu de ce con d'Hargrove. Plus qu'en colère contre eux tous, l'adolescent était en colère contre lui-même. Il était en colère contre son impuissance, contre son incapacité à pouvoir faire quelque chose si ce n'était paraître ridicule devant trois personnes. Il était en colère contre son embarras, contre son manque de preuve à fournir pour prouver que non il n'était pas fou mais que oui Billy était toujours vivant, quelque part. Il était en colère contre son doute, contre son côté rationnel qui recommençait à lui susurrer que c'était impossible et qu'il devenait véritablement fou.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, et cette fois-ci, ce fut Elfe qui en profita :

« Steve ? »

L'interpellé regarda derrière lui, où se trouvait la jeune fille, à quelques mètres de lui, sans lâcher le mur de la main gauche. Ses yeux exprimaient la demande humble, presque une supplique piteuse, que sa voix tenta de cacher sous un tremblement :

« Il m'a dit qu'il était pourchassé par quelque chose, il doit se cacher. Laissons-lui du temps. S'il vous plaît. »

Elfe hocha lentement la tête, et Steve revint sur la marque noire.

N'ayant plus la force de l'appeler, l'adolescent resta appuyé sur le béton, attendant simplement une voix venant de l'autre côté du mur. Ses yeux parcouraient la forme de la cicatrice laissée par la fermeture du portail, cherchant peut-être un indice. Les secondes étaient infiniment longues dans ce silence. Il essayait de ne pas penser aux personnes derrière lui, seulement à ce con d'Hargrove qui avait intérêt à ramener vite fait bien fait ses fesses – et il se questionna enfin sur pourquoi est-ce que Billy avait décidé de l'appeler lui, et pas un autre. Ils n'étaient même pas amis, même s'ils avaient fait la paix, Steve avait continué à ne pas l'aimer. Cependant, après la fête nationale, après la _mort_ de Billy, il en avait été plus affecté qu'il ne l'imaginait. Il n'avait pas non plus pleuré à son enterrement, mais étrangement, sans qu'il ne se l'expliquât, il cherchait parfois sa présence du regard, en passant devant le lycée, en s'arrêtant devant la piscine, en regardant la porte d'entrée des Byers. Les secondes passaient lourdement, et Steve perdait de sa ferveur, son cerveau déboussolé commençait à croire qu'il était devenu fou.

La douleur dans ses muscles l'informa qu'il avait passé plusieurs longues minutes immobile, et il ne fut pas surpris d'entendre la voix du docteur, certainement à bout de patience.

« Steve, commença-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait gentille. Vous n'avez pas à avoir honte. Vous avez vécu une épreuve d...  
_ Rha ! grogna Steve qui se tourna vers l'homme pour lui lancer un regard noir. Je ne suis pas fou ! »

Il poussa un lourd soupir d'agacement. L'intervention d'Owens avait ravivé sa colère, à laquelle il s'accrocha vivement pour faire fuir ses mauvaises pensées.

« Billy est coincé là-bas et il est en danger ! On doit l'aider. Si vous n'êtes pas là pour ça, vous pouvez dégager, cracha-t-il à l'adresse du docteur.  
_ Hé, mec, l'appela la voix douce de Jonathan. On est là pour l'aider, t'en fais pas. Mais on ne sait pas où il est exactement, on devrait peut-être réfléchir avant d...  
_ Non ! Billy a besoin d'aide _maintenant_, s'énerva-t-il. Il a dit que l'Ombre le tra- »

Steve se tut soudainement, écarquillant les yeux. Il fit volte-face pour refaire face au portail scellé, un espoir soudain au creux de sa poitrine.

« Billy ?  
_ Steve ! entendit-il. »

Aussi soudainement qu'était apparu cet appel, survint chez Steve une tornade d'émotions, allant de la joie d'entendre à nouveau la voix de Billy, à la même terreur que celle qui teintait la voix de Billy. À chaque fois qu'il l'avait entendu l'appeler, il y avait eu de l'empressement, de la brusquerie, de l'impatience, parfois de l'engouement, parfois de l'affolement, mais cette fois-ci, il y avait un désespoir sans nom.

« Par tous les Saints... entendit-il murmurer le Docteur Owens.  
_ L'ombre m'a retrouvé ! criait la voix étouffée de Billy. Elle arrive !  
_ On va te sortir de là, je te le promets ! »

Derrière lui, Steve jeta un regard d'urgence à Elfe. Elle seule était capable d'ouvrir un passage vers le Monde à l'Envers, et pas sa pauvre hache à 20$. La jeune fille avait les yeux écarquillés par la surprise et la peur, il voyait sa poitrine se soulever rapidement sous une respiration erratique ; elle lui sembla tétanisée. Qu'attendait-elle ? Il n'était pas l'heure d'être figée de terreur !

« ELFE ! l'appela-t-il presque méchamment. »

La fillette le regarda avec un visage angoissé, comme dépassée par la situation. Steve ne comprenait pas – c'était _elle_ qui avait des superpouvoirs, merde !

« Elle arrive ! appela à nouveau la voix paniquée de Billy. Dépêchez-vous !  
_ Tiens bon ! On arrive ! »

Steve fixa à nouveau la jeune fille.

« Elfe ! »

Totalement gagné par la panique lui aussi, Steve lui demandait son aide, l'expression plus déterminée que jamais. C'était _maintenant_. Elfe sembla reprendre courage en expirant profondément. Elle se concentra en levant lentement la main.

Steve ne prêta pas plus attention à elle, seul comptait Billy, coincé dans un monde effroyable, qui les appelait avec la force du désespoir. Ses cris lui retournaient l'estomac – comme lorsqu'il l'avait vu transpercé par l'immondice de chairs et d'os, au cœur du centre commercial. S'ils ne parvenaient pas à le faire revenir, il n'osait imaginer ce qui pourrait lui arriver à nouveau. Ses muscles se contractaient, dans l'attente d'arracher Billy hors du Monde à l'Envers, ses poings toujours serrés contre le mur noirci. Plusieurs secondes passèrent lorsque, soudain, une fissure se forma à l'endroit exact où se trouvait la plaie refermée. Instinctivement, Steve recula de deux pas. Sous ses yeux, des morceaux de béton tombèrent un à un, d'abord petits, puis plus gros. Le bruit de la roche se brisant couvrit les appels épouvantés de Billy. La fissure laissa alors place à une lumière rouge, puis à un voile gluant rappelant un tissu organique, comme une peau en putréfaction. C'était le rouge du sang. Ce qui n'était qu'un petit trou s'agrandissait sous les chutes de béton, pas encore assez pour un corps adulte, mais bientôt...

Steve, plein de témérité, n'attendit pas plus pour s'élancer vers le nouveau portail, et il tendit une main qui ne trembla pas lorsqu'elle transperça la peau rouge sang, s'enfonçant dedans. Son bras tout entier traversa le béton, c'était froid et gluant sur sa peau, mais il n'hésita pas.

De l'autre côté du mur, il sentit alors une main attraper la sienne.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, bonsoir, chers lecteurs !
> 
> À cause de problèmes de santé, je n'avais pas écrit depuis plus de 6 mois ; aussi pardonnez-moi, je suis consciente que ce n'est pas parfait, loin de là. Mais que c'est agréable de vous écrire à nouveau ! Pour cela, je me dois de remercier (et de vous conseiller) Amanda AF et son OS « Le courage que j'ai saisi trop tard » que vous trouverez sur fanfiction.net, qui est tellement bon que c'est lui qui m'a redonné l'envie d'écrire. Merci pour tout Amanda ! (D'ailleurs, il faut vraiment que je le commente, je fais une très mauvaise nonameuse.)
> 
> À l'origine, je pensais faire une seconde partie de cet OS, où l'on verrait Billy dans le Monde à l'Envers, mais j'ai finalement tellement écrit que je me suis ravisée. Nous connaissons si peu à propos de l'Upside Down, qu'une seconde partie aurait été au moins de moitié plus petite que cette première partie, un gros déséquilibre en soi. Et puis, ce OS peut se suffire à lui-même, non ? Je vous laisse la liberté d'imaginer la suite ! Qui sait ? Vous pourriez me surprendre ahah.
> 
> Je vous propose un petit jeu : à votre avis, combien de fois Steve a-t-il été appelé par son prénom ? Beaucoup, ça, oui.
> 
> J'espère vous revoir très bientôt,  
MlleMau.


End file.
